A system that supplies energy obtained from sunlight or the like is recently developed. To use an electric power generated by sunlight or the like in a standard home requires a power conversion apparatus that converts the generated DC power into AC power and supplies the converted AC power.
For example, a power conditioner that boosts the DC power generated by solar cells by using a booster circuit and then converts the boosted DC power into AC power substantially the same as that of AC power source-based AC power by using an inverter circuit is known as the power conversion apparatus.
The conventional technology has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-160568.
However, the conventional power conversion apparatus still requires improving the apparatus itself to have the configuration further suitable for wall mounting as a wall-mounted apparatus for standard home.
In other words, the conventional configuration including the configuration of the power conversion apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-160568 is that a comparatively heavy electric reactor is arranged at one side of a case among components that are housed in the case to constitute the power conversion apparatus. Therefore, its centroid leans to one-side edge and thus a wall-mounted state easily becomes unstable.